Burning Crimson Memories
by LawlietsMyLover
Summary: ...i don't have a summry yet...so just hang in there...thax!....OC and Zexion!


**Burning Crimson Memories**

By: Kinoke Novel

**Kinoke: Ok then so yeah...I got deflated about let me be your hero because I just lost all my information for it and then lost all the hopes of finishing it and I know it's been up for like only about four days or so but I'm going to remove it because it's just...I don't know I felt I was taking the Idea from another story I was reading so I just stopped writing...but if you guys think I should keep working on it then just PM me or leave me a review with your opinion but I decided to start this one "Burning Crimson Memories" because this time I actually made an outline about would happen in the many chapters I'm going to be writing...I'm not telling because then you'd just wait until all the chapters are up and not review my other chapies! -laughs- ok so I'm rambling I can tell but now, since I'm using an OC in this story I'm going to put her small profile up so you guys don't like freak out on me k?**

_Kiwi's Profile_

_Description__: Short red chin length hair_

_Piercing jade eyes_

_She likes to wear clothes depending on her mood_

_She is a semi-tomboy (meaning she loves football, video games, etc.)_

_She can be girly_

_Age__: 16 going on 17 (Jr. in high school- she skipped a grade)_

_Personality__: She is like a fire, calm but if she gets mad, angry or frustrated she tends to go berserk._

_Also she's very hyper and blunt when she's happy. She is great at drawing and specializes in writing._

**Kinoke: There ya go, so no confusion can be conceived...oh and just to warning, most of the stories I posted on Thursday are un beta'd so don't flip out on me ok?? My spelling and grammar suck ass so yeah...-laughs ok so anyways...hopefully this story will turn out a whole lot better...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH, KH II, CoM or any of the other things in here except Kiwi and her emotional past...-looks left and right- Besides if I really owned it do you think I'd be setting here typing up this story when all I can be doing is sleeping (yes as in cuddling on the bed sleeping) with my favorite characters...I mean... What? I don't know what you're talking about!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¡De en le fondo de mi corazón!**

_[From the bottom of my heart!_

**1. Kiwi**

A girl stepped out of the car, a bellow of smoke following her causing her to cough. She waved a hand in her face before looking back at her Aunt who was digging in her purse for something. When she looked up she smiled with her bright blue eyes, her brown hair framing her face in a poof. She handed the teen a 20 dollar bill before she spoke.

"Have a good first day sweet heart, don't forget, your cousins' go here too so if ya need help just ask them ok! Have fun!" The women said before speeding out from in front of the large school building.

"Bye, Auntie." the girl mumbled deflated. She turned around and looked at the two story building that was labeled 'Destiny High'. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be back at her old high school where all her friends where... she had to move leaving her all alone. She didn't like it but she didn't blame it on them, it was her grandparents that made her move. Sighing she shoved the money into her black Villager purse and made her way inside. She wore a nice outfit since it was picture day as well.

She was wearing a long sleeved dark gray and gray striped tunic sweeter with a pair of faded Daisy Fuentes jeans with a brown belt with a big gold belt buckle, and flap pockets that fell over a pair of size seven black velvet Sasha heeled boots from SONOMA life 'pulse' style. She also was wearing a freshwater pearl and gemstone neckless with a matching bracelet and on her right hand she had an opal ring that had diomons on each side of the cylinder opal gem on a 14k gold band on the ring finger. She also had a gray military type of hat over her red hair. Her bangs cascading down to her chin with a few spikes curving over her cheeks. She had her father's green eyes and mother's red hair. Her red hair was straight except for the few spikes it had over her cheeks.

She pushed through the hall way of students that were most likely talking about their summers with their friends and found a sheet of paper on the wall that had a list of home rooms with student's names on them. She looked down the list until she found her name: Hikari, Kiwi. And just below her name in two different homerooms were her cousins: Sora and Roxas. Their older brother, Leon was in college. She adjusted her laptop bag, book bag, and purse as she made her way to room 102.

She had always had a good relationship with her two older cousin's Sora and Leon but when it came to Roxas...well let's just say he wasn't her biggest fan. She didn't know why he didn't get along with her that well. Maybe it was because before she was born he was the favorite because he was the youngest but then she was born and took that away from him. She sighed as she entered the partly empty class room and noticed sheets of paper on each desk in alphabetical order so she went down the row of G-I and found her name amongst the other kids with the last name of 'H'. It had her classes, homeroom, and locker number and combo on it. She took it off the desk and replaced it with a black binder with a black folder and note book along with a black trapper and headed to her locker.

When she left the room she saw her locker emediatly, locker 881, and put in the comb 32-14-0. After she put her stuff away, keeping her purse and laptop bag, she went and traveled the school finding her classes and she came up with a root of how to get to each class from her locker and back. Then the principal came across the PA and told the students to get to their homerooms. She walked down the 100 hall and when she passed rooms 108 and 105 she spotted her cousins and gave a small wave to each of them. When she arrived at 102 she noticed her teacher looked like a freaking frog. The small chubby women wore a green outfit, inky black eyes that were practically bugging out of the sockets and very thin grey hair. Her mouth was also very wide like frogs too. It was creepy.

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Robinson." she said writing it on the board. The women's voice even sounded frogy, when she said her last name it sounded like "Rrrroooobinson" not just "Robinson". That just made her creepier. She looked down at her classes and sighed in relief. She didn't have Mrs. "Rrrroooobinson" for anything. She had first period with Mr. Rayovac **(1)** and he taught art -I, II, n' III-, then she had Miss. Locke heart for AP History, then an hour long free period in which she was going to sit outside, then she had Miss. Locke heart again but this time for Music class, and then lunch which she would be eating outside as well, then English with a Mr. Yashi, and then P.E with Mr. Strife who Leon, the one that helped her with her hair and outfit this morning said she'd like because he doesn't go hard on the girls about the excises', and he was his boyfriend too. She looked at her last class which was AP Spanish V with a Senor Bridwell. She sat there and spaced for a while until bell signaled them to go to first period.

-In art class-

When Kiwi got to the art room no one was there so she took a seat by the window. She heard rummaging in the supply closet so she just took out her laptop which she had on and swivels the screen so it was laying over the key board and then grabbed the tool and clicked on the screen that had been switched to touch screen. She had just started on the wings of her Angel of Death when the teacher emerged from the closet holding a bunch of sketch books, paint brushes, paint pallets, pencils, and pencil sharpeners.

"Do you need help Mr. Rayovac?" She asked setting the tool down.

"It'd be appreciated." the voice said through the thick books. Why did that voice sound so familiar to her she wondered and then stood up and grabbed the stack of sketch books and when she had them in each of her arms she nearly lost her grip.

"Sai?!" She squawked. The blue haired man stared at her for a minute before realization slapped itself across his face.

"Kiwi! What are you doing here?" He asked, setting the other supplies on a nearby table, as did she and before she knew it she was yanked into a hug by the hyper man.

"Still just a puppy eh Saix." She giggled hugging the 20 year old back.

"Hey, I'm your superior, you should have more respect for me, Fruit Loop." he said and poked her in the side. Kiwi squeaked and let him go.

"You, respected? Who would respect you?" She choked out in a giggle. Saix narrowed his eyes playfully and poked her in the side a few times again making her laugh. "Puppy, stop it! You know I'm ticklish!" she giggled.

"That's why I'm poking you, now help me! I've got to get these on each of the desks." He said picking up the paint brushes, paint pallets, pencils, and pencil sharpeners. She shook her head and picked up the sketch books and followed him, putting two on her desk for herself. After a while the students began to file in and Kiwi returned to her seat and saved what she had gotten done on her Angel of Death. When the bell rang Saix, which he only let Kiwi call him, wanted to start with introduction because it was his first year of teaching, being fresh out of college. She had known Saix from her old school which was a combined building of Jr. High and High. He was in his freshmen year of High school when she became a seventh grader and then she knew him for that year before he skipped 10th, 11th, and 12th grade for being so damn smart and left for college. Then she skipped sophomore year for getting a Jr.'s score on her pre-TGT **(2)**. After 20 other people introduced themselves, Saix smiled at Kiwi from his stool and she smiled back as she stood up.

"My name's Kiwi Hikari, yes Kiwi as in the fruit, and I really love art, but I'm passionate about writing. Also, I'm Saix's BFFL, so don't go jelin' if he favors me." She laughed slightly and sat down. Some of the kids rolled their eyes but she didn't mind, she loved being Saix's best friend.

"Ok, now I won't be signaling anyone out or picking favorites, but Kiwi was one of my friends growing up. But that's beside the point! Now that we've finished with Introdu-" he was cut off when the door was opened. In came a silver haired teen holding a binder at his side and a laptop bag on his shoulder. He looked slightly shy as he walked up to Saix. "You Zexion?" Kiwi heard him ask and 'Zexion' nodded his head and handed him a pass. Saix smiled like the kind and Bi-polar person he was and took the slip. "Ok then, you can take a seat by Kiwi, the red head here to the left, and then introduce yourself to the class." He said, as he moved over to the phone to call down to the office to tell them Zexion had showed up.

Zexion moved over to Kiwi's table and sat his stuff down, looking over the class before he spoke. "I'm, Zeixion Kuchiki **(3)**, and, um, I love to read, and art... and that's it." He said before sitting down. Saix gave him a sketch book and smiled.

"Okie dokie then, as I was saying before, now that introductions' are over, we'll start with our first assignment, water colors. If everyone would, in an orderly fashion, head to the back room and grab smocks and then water we can start. The sketch books, pencils, pencil sharpeners, paint brushes and pallets are yours to keep, that were all your school funds go." He said before smiling again sitting on his stool still. Kiwi stood up and walked back to the sinks followed by Zexion. Being the nice person she was she turned around and smiled at him holding out her hand.

"I'm Kiwi and it's nice to meet you Zexion. We have a little in common because I love art too." She said as she walked backwards with the line. Zexion took her hand and shook it lightly. "You new to this school?" she asked as she turned back around.

"Yeah...my mom made me move up here because of the violent in at my old school. She said it wasn't safe there." He said as they continued down the long line.

"Same, well, I actually lived with my grandparents because my dad died in a car crash when I was like six and then I got into a fight with a gang and kicked their asses but my grandparents got worried so they moved me here with my Aunt and Uncle." Kiwi said happy to meet someone who was sort of like her.

"Wait, you mean that crack dealing gang at Twilight High? The one that went to jail for selling drugs on school grounds and got their asses kicked by a girl who was tried but freed because the court ruled as self defense?" Zexion asked as Kiwi got her water.

"Yep, that was me." Kiwi said with a sigh. "I'm not proud of beating the shit out of them but their attacked me just because I knew they were drug dealers." She replied as Zexion got his water next. "Oh! What classes you got?" She asked changing the subject.

"Well I've got this of course and then after this I have English with a Mr. Yashi, then an hour long free period, Music with Miss. Locke heart, then lunch, AP History with Miss. Locke heart, P.E with Mr. Strife, and AP Spanish V with Senor Bridwell." He said as they sat down.

"Wow, we have like a lot of classes together: Art, Free period, Music, Lunch, PE, and Spanish." Kiwi said hyper-ly. Now that she was getting to know him better she looked him over observing what it was he was wearing. He had a black shirt that sort of clung to his upper body but was baggy enough to cover the top of his pants that, now when she really looked at them, seemed to be a pair of black girl pants. She shrugged and continued her scoping and saw he was wearing cheep air walks **(4)** and that his part of his hair was falling in his face covering up his blue-ish violet eyes which she realized had eyeliner around it. 'Wow, is this guy cool or what! Wait till Sora hears about this! He'll be so happy I found a friend!' She thought as she looked over to Saix as he began to teach them about what they were going to be doing for the assignment which she didn't find very difficult.

When the bell rang Kiwi waved good-bye to Saix as she left with Zexion. "Ok so, in free period meet me out front, ok? I'll be by the huge oak tree!" she said when she got to her history class as Zexion continued and waved to signal he understood as he headed to English with Mr. Yashi. History felt like it was taking forever to end. Miss. Locke heart did nothing but talk and talk and talk! When the bell finally rang Kiwi was the first one out of that huge room. She made her way outside and put her stuff down when she was tackled form behind.

"Kiwi!" came the voice she only knew as Sora.

"Hey Sora." She said prying her cousins arms from around her waist and sat down.

"Why are you here? Is Twilight off today?" he asked sitting beside her.

"No, I'm going here now. I'm also living with you guys too." she said.

"But how'd you get here? Where's all your stuff?" he asked in his cute but stupid way.

"I arrived really early this morning and you guys were still asleep, except Leon, Auntie and Uncle, so they helped me bring my stuff into the guest bedroom which is now mine of course, and while Leon was helping me unpack you guys had went and ate breakfast and then went to school not even knowing I was upstairs. Auntie wanted it to be a surprise. Then Leon helped me pick out my outfit and do my hair while he told me all about this place and that her boyfriend Cloud, aka Mr. Strife, worked here as the P.E teacher and then Auntie brought me here before she went to work." She said as she started her laptop. Just then a couple of shadows covered them. Kiwi looked up to see Zexion, another silver haired guy, Roxas, and a red headed guy.

"Hey, Riku!" Sora said getting up and hugging him.

"Hey Sora. This is my cousin Zexion." Riku said pointing a thumb back at him. Zexion waved before sitting down by Kiwi.

"Hey Kiwi." He mumbled.

"Hi Zexy." She said smiling as she opened her art studio.

"Uh, Kiwi, this is Riku, and that's Axel." Sora said pointing them both. "Guys this is my cousin Kiwi."

"She was named after a fruit?" Axel mumbled.

"Yeah and you were named after a car part and a jump in figure skating." Kiwi countered as she grabbed the screen tool. Roxas glared at her before grabbing Axel's hand and pulling him to the other side of the school yard.

"What's his problem?" Riku said as Sora and he sat in the shade of the oak tree.

"Roxas doesn't like me that well." Kiwi shrugged.

"He likes you; he just has this stupid grudge against you." Sora said.

"So! You're the infamous Riku I've heard so much about in the letters! It's nice to finally meet you!" She said changing the subject. She leaned forward holding her hand out. Surprised by the change Riku shook her hand.

"Infamous?" he asked looking at Sora who was smiling but blushing as well.

"You're all he writes about when he writes to me." She said laughing light heartedly. Sora blushed a lot more then he had been.

"Oh, well I'd hope so." Riku said leaning back placing his hand over Soars.

"Yep! It's really cute too! He'd draw these little chibi's of you guys at the bottom of the pages." Kiwi said as she looked down at her Angle of Death and began work on the wings.

"Wow that's really good." Zexion said, finally deciding to join the chit chat.

"Well if you think that's good, you haven't seen anything yet." She said saving what she had done and swiveled the screen again and acceded the internet. When the window opened she typed in www dot theotaku dot com and signed in with the user name: Kiwi Hikari 91. Before she typed in her password she noticed Zexion was still looking. She took her index finger and middle finger and pushed his face the other way by his cheek. When she was logged in she allowed him to look as she went into her fan art folder and opened a whole array of different pictures. Pencil sketches, art studio drawings, OC's she had made on her own, and many more. That was when Zexion noticed that she had her own comic she had been writing. She was just about to show it to him when the bell rung signaling that they should head to fourth period.

xxxx

**(1)- that's a name of a batery I was board!**

**(2)- the pre- Twilight graduation test (just like the OGT lolx)**

**(3)- that's Byakuya's last name XD it fits**

**(4)- I own a pair of cheep air walks so why not him too! (skater shoes ppl!)**

**Kino: ok I know I just like...cut it off completely...but I ran out if things to say for this chapter...everything else beyond this is in chapter two which I'm going to be working on like right after I'm done typing this stuff...so like...yeah...Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to print it and then shred it? Maybe even burn it to ashes? Let me know...I'm also up for GAG**

**G: give your option**

**A: ask questions**

**G: give suggestions**

**and I was hoping that someone could make a banner or some type of fan art for this fic? That would be much appreciated!!**

**¡Hasta Luego!**

_[see you later!_


End file.
